Fairytales
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: Different fairytales changed into SWAC. Other people have done this, but not exactly like mine, of course. Channy included, not sure of other couples. Fantasy/Romance/Humor.
1. Grady and Tawni

**I love the idea of switching around fairytales, so i'm making SWAC-fairytales. :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**This is Hansel and Gretel, for first**.

**And it's not exactly like Hansel and Gretel, there's a twist at the end.**

* * *

Grady and Tawni...

"This is barely enough food!" Grady complained, looking at the small portion on his plate.

"It's all we have. We're to poor to have loads of candy like you would love, Grady." his father said. Grady grumbled.

"Kids, why don't you get to bed?" Grady and Tawni's step-mother said, a little _too _sweetly. They nodded, then rushed to their room.

"I miss mom!" Grady whined quietly.

"Me too. That lady seems kind of..evil." Tawni said. They heard voices outside, and pressed their ears against their door.

"We don't have enough money to feed all of us!" It was their step-mother's voice.

"Yes, I understand. We are poor right now.." Their father said.

"How about we go for a walk tomorrow? We can lead them into the woods, then walk away and leave them there!"

"Well we're poor, but I don't think-"

"It's perfect!"

"But-"

"No buts! We're doing it!" Their father nodded.

Tawni and Grady gasped and sat on the ground, their backs against the door.

"I'm to pretty to die!" Tawni wailed.

"They can't do this!" Grady said.

"Wait, I have a plan! Hold on." Tawni put her ear to the wall again. She heard her parents' door shut. She opened Grady and hers' door and motioned Grady outside.

"What are we doing?" Grady asked as him and Tawni crept out of their house.

"We're going to collect white pebbles and drop them when we go on our walk tomorrow."

"How is that going to help?"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "We'll follow the trail of white pebbles back to our house."

Grady still looked confused.

"That way when we're lost in the woods we can just follow the pebbles...?"

Grady nodded. "Oh...right!"

* * *

"Kids! Get up!"

Tawni and Grady got out of their beds and got dressed.

"Grady, get the bag of stones!" Tawni whispered. Grady grabbed the bag full of pebbles and they walked out of their room.

"Yes, mother?" Tawni asked sweetly.

"We're going to go for a walk in the woods, okay kids?" Their step-mother asked. Tawni and Grady nodded. "Great."

The family walked into the woods.

"Children, I think I see some berries over there. Why don't you get them?" Their 'mother' pointed to a bush near by. The kids nodded, then walked towards it. They could hear their parents running away.

Grady dropped the last pebble.

"Great, now we wait for the moon to rise and the pebbles will glow, since they're white. Then we can follow them back to our house!" Tawni clapped excitedly, their parents' plan was ruined.

The children waited until the moon rose. The white pebbles they laid out shown brightly, and they followed them back to their house.

Tawni opened the door and greeted their parents.

"Hello, mother! We found our way back home!" she said excitedly. The mother and father rose from their seats quickly and gasped.

"Y- you did?" Their father stuttered.

"Yup!" Grady said.

Tawni and Grady went into their room and put their ear up to the door again. Their parents' came up with the same plan. So did the children.

"Okay Grady, we just need to sneak out again." Tawni crept up to their front door, to find that it was locked. "Grady! The door's locked! We can't get out!" she whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Grady said.

* * *

The next day Tawni and Grady's parents took them on the same walk.

"Wait, Grady, what are you eating?" Tawni whispered.

"Bread, why?" Grady asked, showing her the chunk of bread he had.

"Grady, that's it!"

"What?"

"Leave bread crumbs behind. We can follow those!" (Yeah, i'll make Tawni smarter then she is in the show.)

Grady did as his sister told him.

When the children's parents left them behind, to the siblings horror, birds had ate all of the bread crumbs.

"What are we going to do now?" Tawni asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one with all of the plans!" Grady said. Tawni elbowed him in the side.

"Lets just..try to find our way out."

The kids started walking around the woods. They soon came upon not their house, but a house, made of gingerbread and candy.

"Tawni, look at this house!" Grady said, picking peices off of it. "You have to try some!"

"No thanks. Candy equals fat." Tawni said, picking her nails. Grady rolled his eyes and continued to eat some.

"Lets go inside!" Grady said. Tawni argued, but followed him in anyway.

"Wow, look at this place. It's great. It's got enough food for months! We need to-"

Grady was cut off by a creepy-looking woman walking through the door.

"Hello, children." she said.

Grady started shaking from fear.

"Oh, is this your house? We'll just be going." Tawni said, starting to walk out the door.

"Nonesense!" The woman shut the door before Tawni could leave. "You children look starved. Please, enjoy."

"Well okay!" Grady agreed. Tawni just stood there, watching her brother eat away in disgust.

"You know, there's a cake in that cage over there." The woman said, pointing to a cage in the corner.

"There is?" Grady said. He ran into it and the woman shut and locked the door.

She laughed...a very creepy, and evil, laugh. "Now, I can have a meal." she locked the front door too, so Tawni couldn't escape.

"What is this place?" Tawni asked.

"This is my house. It's made of candy to lure children, such as yourselves, inside. Then, I eat you!" The woman laughed again.

Grady and Tawni both began shaking in fear this time.

"You'll be my meal," she pointed to Grady, "And you'll be my slave." The woman then pointed to Tawni.

"Slave? I don't do work!" she cried.

"To bad!" The woman hissed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Mom? Mom, are you in there?" A girl's voice was heard on the otherside. The woman unlocked the door.

Two kids walked in. They both looked around 10, the same age as Grady and Tawni. One was a little girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a blue eyed blonde haired little boy.

"Mom! You're scaring kids again? It's not even halloween!" The girl said, pointing at the woman, who must have been her mom.

The woman took off a mask, wig, and hat. She then didn't look as creepy as before.

"Sorry Sonny. I get bored when your father is working and you're not home." her mother apologized.

"Okay. But stop scaring kids! They think they're going to die or something!"

Tawni and Grady watched the scene in confusion.

Sonny walked over to the cage and unlocked it. Grady darted out from it and stood next to Tawni.

"So..you're not actually going to eat us?" Tawni asked. The woman shook her head.

"No, she won't." The little girl said. "By the way, i'm Sonny." she shook Tawni and Grady's hand.

"Who's that?" Tawni pointed to the blonde-haired boy who walked in with Sonny.

"Oh, that's my best friend Chad." Sonny smiled at him. He smiled back.

"He's kind of cute." Tawni said.

Sonny frowned. "I think it's time for you to go." she said, pushing Tawni and Grady out of the door.

Sonny's mom giggled at her daughter's jealousy.

* * *

**This will be a multi-chapter, but the different chapters are just going to be different fairytales, none related.**

**I hope you liked this one.**

**There was even Channy at the end. xD...well a tiny hint of it.**

**If you couldn't find it, it was Sonny being jealous about Tawni saying Chad was cute ;D**

**Oh and the woman/witch was Sonny's mom, Connie, if you didn't get that either.**

**Kk.**

**-Abbie**


	2. Sonpunzel

Okay, here's the second fairytale.

**Two updates in one day. Awesome, right?**

**I don't own SWAC, or Hansel and Gretel (last chapter), or Rapunzel. **

**Remember that these aren't exactly like the fairytales. I change them up. This one I changed a lot in the end, actually.**

**By the way, this one is EXTREME Channy. And EXTREMELY long.**

* * *

*~Rapunzel~*

_*~changed into~*_

***~Sonpunzel~***

Connie and her husband (Since they don't give Sonny's dad a name, we'll just keep calling him 'her husband'..k?) were sitting in their home. Connie was pregnant with their daughter, and the couple couldn't be happier.

Connie looked out the window and noticed something in the garden that was growing nextdoor.

"Is that lamb's lettuce?" she asked. (In wikipedia for Rapunzel it said in some version thats what the mom wants. That's what i'll use.)

Her husband looked to where she was pointing, and nodded.

Connie immediently wanted some, terribly.

"But we aren't growing any." her husband pointed out. Upon seeing Connie's sad face, he hatched a plan.

That night he snuck out into the garden and took some of it, bringing it to his wife. Connie was more then happy.

He repeated this again the next night. But the third night, he was caught by the woman who owned the garden, who was also a witch.

"Thief!" The witch called, pointing at him.

"Please," the man pleaded, "i'm getting these for my wife. She's pregnant with our first child, and wanted some of these. Please spare me."

The witch thought for a moment, then agreed. "I'll spare you. If you'll give me your first born child."

Desperate, and terrified of her, he agreed.

* * *

When the girl was born, the witch came to take her.

"Well, I believe we had a deal?" she asked, looking at the couple.

Connie looked down at the baby girl in her hands, and cried. She handed her over to the witch.

The witch named the girl Sonpunzel, and raised her. When Sonpunzel became older, the witch shut her away in a tower far away. The tower had no stairs or door, only one window. Sonpunzel was trapped in the top floor.

"Please, don't do this!" Sonpunzel cried, staring down at the witch out the window.

The witch ignored her, and sped off on her broom. (Yup, we're giving this witch a broom. We're going to have Sonpunzel not know about sending her long hair down for purposes later.)

* * *

One day Prince Cooper was riding through a forest on his horse. He then heard a beautiful voice singing.

"Where is that coming from?" he asked quietly, looking around. He spotted a tower not to far away and rode towards it.

He then found the source of the voice. A girl was standing in the top of the tower, leaning on a window.

"Hello?" Prince Cooper yelled. The girl noticed him, and smiled. He jumped off of his horse and walked towards the tower.

"Hello!" she called back, waving.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sonpunzel! You?"

"Prince Cooper, but you may call me Chad."

"It's nice to meet you, Chad!"

"Um..what are you doing up in that tower?" Chad called. He wondered that from the minute he saw her.

"A witch locked me up here!" Sonpunzel yelled.

"Locked? You can't escape?"

"There are no stairs or doors! Just this window!"

Chad then noticed the long black hair (Demi's hair isn't black anymore, but it still is in the episodes of SWAC their showing, so i'm saying black. But imagine her however you want. I imagine her with black hair, and in the Princesses of New Jersey sketch dress. Probably cause High School Miserable was on earlier. xD) that flowed behind her back, and he got an idea.

"Sonpunzel, Sonpunzel, let down your hair!" he called.

"Alright. Hair, your stupid, and annoy me with your length." she said.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Chad asked.

"You told me to let down my hair." Sonpunzel shrugged.

"I ment to let it like fall out of the window..?"

"My name is Son_pun_zel, isn't it?_" _she said, emphasising pun.

Chad looked down and laughed. "Well that was so random.." he muttered to quiet for her to hear. (See what i did there? ;D)

He looked back up and saw Sonpunzel draping her hair out the window.

"Now what?" she asked, looking down at him.

Chad began climbing up her hair, to Sonpunzel's surprise.

"How is that even possible?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Chad said, grabbing onto the window. He pulled himself up and fell onto the floor or the room. Sonpunzel laughed.

"Way to keep it cool, prince." she said. Chad got up and brushed his clothes off. "Anyway, what are we supposed to do now? Now both of us are trapped!" Sonpunzel said, bringing her hair back into the room.  
"I didn't exactly think that through...I just wanted to see your face close-up. And I was right, it's even prettier."

Sonpunzel blushed.

"Well could you think it through now, maybe? I'd like to get out of here."

"Maybe I-"

Sonpunzel ran to the window, so Chad stopped talking.

"You have to hide!" she said.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked.

"The witch who locked me up is back!"

"And?"

"She's coming up here!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh! Get under the bed or something!" Sonpunzel motioned to the bed in the corner of the room. Chad ran under it.

"Now be quiet!" she said. Chad nodded, even though she couldn't see.

"Sonpunzel?" They heard the witch's voice near the window.

Sonpunzel ran to the window and saw the witch right outside of it, sitting on her broom.

_How's that possible either?_ Sonpunzel thought.

"Yes?" she asked innocently, as if nothing happened.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing was going on. No one found you, did they?" she asked. Sonpunzel shook her head. It would be best not to talk. She was a horrible liar.

"Then what was that other voice?"

Sonpunzel gulped.

"That...that was..that was me!" she laughed. "You know me, always wanted to be an actress. I was just..trying out other voices!" She smiled a toothy grin.

The witch looked unconvinced, but shook her head.

"Whatever." she said as if Sonpunzel was crazy, then turned around and left.

Sonpunzel breathed a sigh of relief. She laid back on the wall and slid down the floor.

Chad came out from under the bed and crawled over to Sonpunzel, sitting next to her.

"Why is she keeping you up here?" he asked.

"I have no idea."

"Where are your parents?"

"Again, no idea." Sonpunzel sighed, then put her head down. A tear came out of her eye, but Chad caught it.

"Don't cry." he said, his voice much softer.

"I never even met them.." Sonpunzel said.

Chad wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. You know, I liked your sunny attitude a lot more. Sonpunzel..sunny...do you mind if I nick-name you Sonny?" he asked.

Sonpunzel laughed. "Go ahead."

Chad got up and looked out of the window. "Do you mind letting your hair down again?"

Sonpunzel immediently stood up and stared at him, her eyes full of sadness. "Wait, you're leaving me?"

"No! Well yes, but i'm coming back tomorrow. I promise." Chad said.

Sonpunzel smiled. She went on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She shrugged, then let her hair down the window. Chad climbed down it, then pointed at her.

"Tomorrow." he said.

"Tomorrow." Sonpunzel agreed.

* * *

Chad rode back through the forest and came upon the tower again. He looked around to make sure the witch wasn't there.

"Sonpunzel, Sonpunzel, let down your hair!" he called. Sonpunzel leaned over the window again and throw her hair over the window. Chad climbed up it. He stepped into the room this time, instead of falling into it.

"Prince Chad." Sonpunzel greeted him.

"Princess Sonny." he said.

Sonpunzel, or _Sonny, _as Chad had asked to call her yesterday, stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm not a princess."

"You are to me." Chad said, causing Sonpunzel to blush. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here. It gets really lonely." she said.

Chad looked out the window. Sonpunzel went on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek again. Chad, not knowing she was doing this, turned his head. That movement caused Sonpunzel's lips to touch his, instead of his cheek.

Both were shocked at first, but relaxed.

They pulled back, and Sonpunzel looked at Chad nervously.

"I was trying to kiss your cheek.." she muttered.

"Don't worry. I'm glad you missed." he said, leaning down to kiss her again, but was interrupted by someone shouting behind them.

"Aha!" it was the witch, looking into the window. "I knew someone came!"

Sonpunzel's eyes turned to complete fear. Chad stepped infront of her.

"Why are you keeping her locked up?" he asked.

The witched sighed and climbed into the tower, standing in front of them.

"It's my daughter, Tawni." she said.

The couple stared at her in confusion.

"She thinks she has to be the prettiest in the town. According to her, you were the only threat, so she told me to lock you up in a tower. I couldn't really say no. She's a bit of a whiner."

"That's why?" Sonpunzel asked in shock. The witch nodded.

"You know, if you just so _happen_ to find a way out, I won't stop you..that way it won't be my fault. I can tell Tawni you just..escaped."

Sonpunzel and Chad looked at eachother, smiling.

"I'll leave so you can get to that. Remember, you escaped on your own, I didn't let you!" The witch said. The two nodded and she left.

"Alright, now how are we gonna get out?" Sonpunzel asked.

Chad looked around, then spotted a pair of scissors.

"Wait." he said. He picked the scissors up then came back to Sonpunzel. He cut her hair off so it was shoulder-length.

"What are you doing? Now you can't get out!" she said.

"No, now we both can."

Sonpunzel stared at him, confused.

"Help me braid this hair."

"Why?" she asked.

"Look out the window." he stated. Sonpunzel did as she was told.

"I see trees...trees..your horse...more trees..."

"No, the wall around the window.

Sonpunzel turned her head. There was a hook next to the window.

"There's a hook. Your point?"

"If we tie your hair that I cut off to the hook, after braiding it, we can both climb down."

"Oh, I get it!" Sonpunzel said.

* * *

They tied her hair to the hook, then climbed down it.

"GRASS! NATURE!" Sonpunzel yelled, laying on the ground and rolling in the grass. Chad laughed.

"Lets get out of this place." he said. He climbed up oo his horse and held his hand out to her.

Sonpunzel got up and grabbed his hand, jumping onto the horse.

The horse began galloping slowely through the woods.

"I think i'm falling in love." Chad said quietly. Sonpunzel felt her heart sink to the bottom of her chest. She thought he liked her. She must have been wrong.

"Is it a girl I would know?" Sonpunzel asked. Chad shrugged. Sonpunzel then thought about how stupid the question was. She didn't know anyone but the witch and Chad!  
"Is she pretty?" she asked.

Chad nodded. "The prettiest girl i've ever seen."

"Is she nice?"

"The nicest i've ever known."

"Is she a princess?"

"No, she isn't. She's not royal at all. In fact, I think i'm the only one who knows she exists, besides her parents and someone else." he said.

_Wait. _Sonpunzel thought. _This_ _sounds familiar._

"What's her name?" Sonpunzel asked. Chad stopped his horse and climbed off of it. He pulled Sonpunzel off to, and stood in front of her.

"Sonpunzel." he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't saying your name so I could ask you something. I was saying the girl i'm in love with is you." Chad said, then pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

"Mother?" Chad called, leading Sonpunzel through his castle. A woman with blonde hair in a golden dress came up to him. Sonpunzel stood behind Chad so she couldn't see her.

"Yes, dear?" she asked in a sweet voice, smiling at him.

"Yesterday, when I went in the woods, I came across a tower."

"And?" his mother asked, motioning him to go on.

"There was a girl trapped in it."

Chad's mother gasped.

"What?" she said, frowning.

"Well she had really long hair, so I used it to climb into the tower." His mother was about to say something, but he stopped her. "Don't ask how it was possible, I have no idea either. Anyway, I talked to her, and found out a witch trapped her in the tower and she didn't know where her parents were. I promised to come back the next day, and I did."

"You left a poor orphan girl stuck in a tower?" his mother asked, horrified.

"No!" he said. Chad moved to the side so his mother could see Sonpunzel. She looked down shyly. "Mother, this is Sonpunzel, or as I like to call her, Sonny." Chad said.

Chad's mother smiled.

"It's great to meet you. Now, let me get this straight, a witch trapped you in a tower and you don't know where your parents are?"

Sonpunzel cleared her throat. "I never met my parents. The witch took me when I was younger. She raised me, then trapped me in a tower when I was twelve."

"How old are you now?"

"17, I think?" Sonpunzel said, making it sound more like a question.  
"You don't know how old you are?"

"Mother, you forget, she was locked in a tower." Chad said.

"Oh, yes."

"Anyway, then I met Chad yesterday. The witch today told us that she locked me in a tower because her daughter thought she needed to be prettiest, and I was the only threat."

"Well you are quite beautiful." Chad's mom complimented her. Sonpunzel smiled brightly.

"And then the witch let us escape." Chad finished.

"Now, Chad, you aren't one to help people like this normally...wait." Chad's mother pulled him over so that Sonpunzel couldn't hear them.

"Yesterday you told me and your father you were falling in love. We thought it was one of the girls that are lining up to meet you everyday. But was it..?" she motioned over to Sonpunzel.

Chad nodded. Chad's mother threw her arms around Chad in a hug.

"We've been trying to find you the right girl forever! I'm so glad you found her!" she said.

"Wait, you don't care that she's not a princess or something?" Chad asked.

His mother shook her head. "No. I'm just glad you found someone you finally like." she said.

"Actually, while we were coming here, I told her I loved her.."

Chad's mother pulled him back over to Sonpunzel and engulfed them both in a hug. "I'm so happy for you two!" she said.

"Now we need to find your parents." Chad's mother said to Sonpunzel. "Do you know your last name?"

Sonpunzel shook her head. "I think it starts with an M. The witch told me when I was younger. Mu..Mun...Munroe!" she said.

"Munroe? I know people by the name of Munroe! Come, we have to find them!"

Chad's father joined them, and was also happy that Chad found someone he liked.

* * *

The four traveled for a while until they came across a small house. Sonpunzel nearly jumped out of the carriage they were in. (Yeah, they aren't in like extremely modern times right now. xD)

"That's it! That's my house!" she yelled, pointing at it.

They walked up to the front door and knocked on it. A woman with black hair answered the door. She narrowed her eyes at Sonpunzel.

"Sonpunzel?" she whispered. The witch had apparently told her her daughter's name.

"Mom?" Sonpunzel whispered back.

"Sonpunzel! I haven't seen you for 17 years!" Connie stated, throwing her arms around Sonpunzel.

She looked over Sonpunzel's shoulder at Chad and his parents.

"Is that the queen, king, and prince?" she asked.

Sonpunzel pulled back from the hug and looked at her mother, smiling.

"Yes. Chad's the one who saved me. And..told me he loves me." she said. Connie smiled.

Chad cleared his throat.

"Yes, and now that we're all here, I have something to ask you, Sonny." he said, reaching into his pocket.

"Sonny?" Connie asked.

"It's his nickname for me." Sonpunzel replied. Connie nodded.

Chad kneeled on the ground in front of Sonpunzel. Connie, Sonpunzel, and Chad's parents' eyes all lit up.

Chad opened a box, showing a ring.

"Sonny, will you mar-"

"YES!" Sonny yelled, throwing her arms around him and knocking him over since he was on his knee.

Everyone laughed at her eager response.

* * *

And not so far away, the witch and her daughter Tawni were watching them. The witch, who wasn't so evil after all, smiled, and Tawni glared.

"UGH! He was supposed to be my prince!" Tawni stomped her foot.

"Oh, be quiet!" Her mother hissed, then smiled at Sonpunzel again.

* * *

**Like I said, LONG.**

**And it was twisted around extremely.**

**Now, I have to do homework or something. Later!**

**-Abbie**


End file.
